leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Growlithe (Pokémon)
|} Growlithe (Japanese: ガーディ Gardie) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves into when exposed to a Fire Stone. Biology Growlithe is a quadruped, canine Pokémon. It has orange fur with black stripes along its back and legs. The fur on its muzzle, chest, belly, and tail is cream-colored, as well as an additional tuft of fur on top of its head. Growlithe's coat is noticeably longer on its chest and tail. It has gray eyes, a black nose, and large, round ears. Its forepaws have two visible claws, while its hind paws have three toes each. Each paw has a brown pad. Growlithe is a friendly and loyal Pokémon that will fearlessly defend its and territory from harm, even against larger, stronger enemies. It will fiercely bark at, bite, and chase away any perceived threat, including those who suddenly approach its Trainer. Otherwise, this obedient Pokémon will wait motionlessly until given an order. Growlithe also has a powerful olfactory sense. If it detects an unknown smell in its territory, it roars to flush out the intruder. It is able to smell the emotions of others, and never forgets a scent. However, strong, unpleasant smells can disable its sense of smell for short periods, as seen in the anime. Growlithe can be commonly found in . In the anime In the main series Major appearances Growlie James had a pet Growlithe nicknamed Growlie, which he owned as a child. However, he left it behind when he ran away from home. Despite this, it remains loyal to James. Officer Jenny's Growlithe Growlithe and have been frequently used as police dogs by Officer Jenny prior to the . A Growlithe also appeared in The Power of Us, which is set in a timeline different from the main series; it was under the ownership of the Officer Jenny of Fula City. Other A Growlithe appeared in The Flame Pokémon-athon!, under the ownership of Lara Laramie. It battled while defending a from a ranch that he mistakenly tried to . Morrison introduced his Growlithe to Ash and in Saved by the Beldum. Morrison later used Growlithe in his battle against Gavin but was defeated by . During Morrison's battle against Ash, Morrison's reluctance to battle led Growlithe to be defeated by . In On Cloud Arcanine, Drew and discovered that the Arcanine they were trying to catch had a litter of Growlithe to take care of. Due to this, they decided to leave the Arcanine alone. A Growlithe appeared in Cilan and the Case of the Purrloin Witness!, under the ownership of Tedesco. Growlithe helped defend Ash and when Teaque's 's attacked them. Minor appearances Growlithe debuted in Sparks Fly for Magnemite, where it was seen in Gringey City's Pokémon Center. A Growlithe appeared in Mewtwo Strikes Back. A Growlithe appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. Multiple Growlithe appeared in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral, where they were were seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory. A Growlithe appeared in Pikachu Re-Volts, where it was among the Pokémon controlled by Cassidy and Butch at Mandarin Island North. Two Growlithe appeared in Shell Shock!, under the ownership of an expedition crew led by Nurse Joy, which was looking for Fossils. They helped alert the group when boulders began to rain down on them. Multiple Growlithe appeared in The Power of One. A Growlithe appeared in the Japanese credits of Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. A Growlithe appeared in Snubbull Snobbery, under the ownership of some security guards in Palm Hills. A 's Growlithe appeared in Hot Matches!. A Growlithe appeared in Beauty and the Breeder, under the ownership of a participating in a Pokémon breeding competition. A Growlithe, along with an Arcanine, acted as security guards for a penthouse in Training Daze. Multiple Growlithe appeared in the opening sequence of Destiny Deoxys. A Trainer's Growlithe appeared in Off the Unbeaten Path, where it was seen participating in the Pokémon Orienteering competition. A 's Growlithe appeared in What I Did for Love!. A Coordinator's Growlithe appeared in Once More With Reeling!, where it was seen participating in the . A Growlithe appeared in Not on MY Watch Ya Don't!. A Growlithe appeared in The Champ Twins!. A Growlithe appeared in Camping It Up!. A Trainer's Growlithe appeared in Curtain Up, Unova League! and Lost at the League!. A Growlithe appeared in a flashback in Secrets From Out of the Fog!. A Growlithe appeared in Go, Go Gogoat! as a resident of an in the Decolore Islands. A Growlithe appeared in SS027. A Growlithe appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. Two Trainers Growlithe appeared in Alola to New Adventure!. A Growlithe appeared in First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style!, where it was seen happily giving some to a group of . Six Trainers' Growlithe appeared in A Shocking Grocery Run!. A Trainer's Growlithe appeared in That's Why the Litten is a Scamp!. Two Trainers' Growlithe appeared in To Top a Totem!. A Trainer's Growlithe appeared in Racing to a Big Event!, where it participated in the Pokémon Pancake Race. A Trainer's Growlithe appeared in They Might Not Be Giants!. Two Trainers' Growlithe appeared in Crystal-Clear Sleuthing!. Two Trainers' Growlithe appeared in One Journey Ends, Another Begins.... Two Trainers' Growlithe appeared in Getting the Band Back Together!. Two Trainers' Growlithe appeared in A Glaring Rivalry!. One of them reappeared in a flashback in A Masked Warning!. A Trainer's Growlithe appeared in I Choose You!. Four Trainers' Growlithe appeared in A Crowning Moment of Truth!, with one appearing in a flashback. A Trainer's Growlithe appeared in Balloons, Brionne, and Belligerence!. Two Trainers' Growlithe appeared in Alola, Kanto!. A Trainer's Growlithe appeared in Faba's Revenge!. A Trainer's Growlithe appeared in the banned episode SM064. A Trainer's Growlithe appeared in Love at First Twirl!. A Trainer's Growlithe appeared in Sours for the Sweet!. A Trainer's Growlithe appeared in The Power of Us. A Trainer's Growlithe appeared in All They Want to Do is Dance Dance!. A Trainer's Growlithe appeared in The Shape of Love to Come!. A Growlithe appeared in I Choose Paradise!, where it was among the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Paradise Resort. A Trainer's Growlithe appeared in Securing the Future!, where it joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . Two Trainers' Growlithe appeared in SM099. Pokédex entries ]] ]] In Pokémon Origins A Growlithe appeared in File 2: Cubone at the Pokémon House in Lavender Town. In Pokémon Generations A Growlithe appeared in The Chase, under the ownership of an International Police team. It was used during the raid on the Viridian Gym, during which it accompanied Looker in his search for Giovanni and investigated the traces of explosions at the Gym's battlefield. A Growlithe appeared in The Reawakening, during a flashback about the creation of the legendary beasts. In the manga ]] In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga In Magical Pokémon Journey, Kiaraway, a Trainer who specializes in collecting Fire-type Pokémon, owns a Growlithe. It is seen once in Vulpix and Cyndaquil. In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Paras Sight, Blaine has a Growlithe, which he used to track the scent given off by the cloth fragments Miles took from a frozen form of at Mt. Moon. A Growlithe appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. A 's Growlithe appeared in The Decision and the Tournament of Six. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Koya's Growlithe first appeared in a flashback in Hearts and Spirits Collide. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} .}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations and , }} and , }} }} |} |} , , , and }} , , , and }} |} |} }} }} and , }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} and |Dual-slot mode|(FireRed)}}}} and |Dual-slot mode|(FireRed)}}}} , , , , and }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} |area= }} |} |} )}} |} |} }} }} , , and }} |} |} In side games |area=Volcano}} |area=Lavender Town, Celadon City, Saffron City, Cinnabar Island}} |} |} |} |} |area=Endless Level 55, Endless Level 75, Forever Level 5, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Pueltown, Union Road}} |area=Fiery Furnace (Normal Mode B)}} |area=Starter Pokémon}} |} |} |area=Cave: Echo Valley; Lava: Sunny Seashore, World Axle - B1F}} |area=Wonder Area: Go Big or Go Home!}} |} |} |area=Island of Haste: Stage 3}} |area=Desert Umbra: Stage 313}} |area=Legend Terrain: Primeval Thicket (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Trade and Battle Day Growlithe|English|United States|32|September 25, 2004|link=List of Trade and Battle Day event Pokémon distributions#Growlithe}} |Gather More Pokémon! Third Campaign Growlithe|Japanese|Japan|10|January 14 to 29, 2006|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Growlithe}} |} Held items Berry|rby1type=None|rby1rar=100|rby1image=no |gc1=Burnt Berry|gc1type=None|gc1rar=25|gc1image=no |fr1=Rawst Berry|fr1type=Berry|fr1rar=50 |e1=Rawst Berry|e1type=Berry|e1rar=100 |dppt1=Rawst Berry|dppt1type=Berry|dppt1rar=100 |hg1=Rawst Berry|hg1type=Berry|hg1rar=100 |b2w21=Rawst Berry|b2w21type=Berry|b2w21rar=50 }} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15}} |Burn Up|Fire|Special|130|100|5||'}} |Close Combat|Fighting|Physical|120|100|5}} |Covet|Normal|Physical|60|100|25}} |Crunch|Dark|Physical|80|100|15}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Double Kick|Fighting|Physical|30|100|30}} |Fire Spin|Fire|Special|35|85|15||'}} |Flare Blitz|Fire|Physical|120|100|15||'}} |Heat Wave|Fire|Special|95|90|10||'}} |Howl|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15|*}} |Morning Sun|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Thrash|Normal|Physical|120|100|10}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=059 |name2=Arcanine |type1-2=Fire}} Sprites Trivia * The beta in listed Growlithe as Flamie. * Growlithe can be seen as a parallel to . Both are that evolve once via a Fire Stone. Growlithe is exclusive to , , , , and while Vulpix is to Green, Blue, Silver, LeafGreen, and SoulSilver. Growlithe has a 75% chance of being male while Vulpix has a 75% of being female, they are both in the , can have the Ability , and are yellow when from Generation III on. Furthermore, both are based primarily on canine-like creatures of Japanese folklore: Growlithe on the , Vulpix on the . * Growlithe shares its with and . They are all known as the Puppy Pokémon. * Growlithe and its are the only Pokémon with a male-female ratio of 3:1 that aren't in the . Origin Growlithe is most likely based on Japanese dog statues called 獅子 . They may also originate from Chinese 獅 or Japanese 狛犬 , which are guardian statues that resemble lions, with traits of tigers and dogs. They are incorrectly called "Foo dogs" in the West. Both shisa and shī statues alike are often found in pairs, believed to invite good luck, and used as guardians, which may have inspired Growlithe's protective nature. Name origin Growlithe may be a combination of growl and lithe. Gardie may refer to its abilities as a guard dog, as a corruption of guard or guardian. In other languages , and |it=Growlithe|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=가디 Gadi|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_yue=護主犬 Wuhjyúhyún|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Owner-protecting hound" |zh_cmn=卡蒂狗 Kǎdìgǒu|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of Gardie. The last character means dog |hi=ग्रोवलिथ Growlithe|himeaning=Transcription of English name |lt=Graulitas|ltmeaning=From English name |ru=Гроулит Groulit|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Growlie * Officer Jenny's Growlithe Notes External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD Category:Pokémon that evolve by evolutionary stone Category:Pokémon that evolve using Fire Stone 058 de:Fukano es:Growlithe fr:Caninos it:Growlithe ja:ガーディ zh:卡蒂狗